Halloween for the Cullens
by Southerniva
Summary: Its that time in the year in which Reneesme bugged me to get her a new costune....


Halloween for the Cullens

It was that time of the year when my little Reneesme bugged me to get her a new costume. This time she wore a angel costume, oh how cute does Nessie look with her brown curls and red cheeks she really looks like a little angel to suddenly Edward honked the car, (We where at Charlie's place)**"**Nessie come on Dad is waiting**"** I told her**," **Mommy will Jacob come?**" **Hmm…Jacob going 'trick or treating'? how odd then I remembered he was only 16 years old he was soo tall he looks like he's older than me and when I looked at Nessie she was waiting for my answer eaerly,'Nessie honey Im not sure if Jacob wants to come with us he is probably helping his dad around his place",I told her,Nessie replied',Oh that's ok mom well at least you and daddy are with me and granddad Charlie and Carlisle will be there, and Auntie Alice,Rosalie and Uncle Emmett and Jasper will also come with us",she smiled her sweet inhuman smile,then we went out to the Volvo in which Edward was waiting in he smiled then kissed Nessie's forehead then he said" You look lovely Reneesme"," Thanks dad you look soo cool in what your wearing!" she replied as she cheerfully went in the Volvo, then I chuckled then went to the passenger's seat then I realized what Nessie meant, Edward was wearing a black jacket, black boots, black t-shirt and a deep colored glasses he smiled at me and I said"hmm ok Edward you be a cool dude while I be a vampire", Edward replied,"You still look dazzling in your outfit" I sighed and looked at my outfit I did look kinda dazzling I turned to him and kissed his cheek and I said"thanks" he smiled then turned to Reneesme and said," ok sweety where do you want to go to first?" Nessie jumped with glee and replied,"Grandad Carlisle's place!" wooh boy Nessie is in for a treat there, Edward continued driving to Carlisle's place . Nessie jumped out of the car and ran to Carlisle's opened arms,"Grandad!wee!" Nessie said as she was being spun around,"My little angel sure did grow allot" He replied. I went to Carlisle " Yup she was really excited to get here,where's Charlie?" Carlisle replied, "In the kitchen, he certainly has changed" I giggled cause now Charlie knows that Nessie is my real daughter and that I gave birth within a few weeks and he kinda suspects that we are vampires but still he will be more suspicious in the future cause I don't seem to be aging at all. Any way I went to the living room and I saw Alice wearing a fairy costume but for Jasper he was dressed as a warlock, Emmett wearing a marine costume and Rosalie was wearing a witch costume, Alice glanced at me then was right beside me and said " Hey Bella nice outfit you got one right and oh how lovely does Reneesme look today" I said " thanks" when I went to the kitchen Esme was preparing the most delicious treats I have ever seen, Esme looked up at me and said " Oh hi Bella darling I already set aside candy for Reneesme" then she pointed at the huge shiny pink plastic bag stuffed with candy I said, "Wow Esme thanks do you need help with that?" She replied " No its ok bye the way you might wanna calm Charlie down he's over there pacing" I agreed then went to Charlie "Hey Charlie" He calmed down and said " Hey Bells how's Nessie?" " She's fine" then Edward came with Reneesme he placed her down gently and she ran to Charlie, he picked her up and started to tell her about his police man stories she always loved them and after a few minutes we were outside Jasper and Alice said they will go on another route, Emmett and Rosalie will also take another root, while Esme,Carslisle and Charlie were going to give candies so me, Edward and Nessie went to the car and went to Mike's place (Nessie's Idea since she knows that Mike thought she was just kidding) then we arrived Nessie was the first to come off the car then we were right beside her in an instant she pressed the doorbell and Mike came out holding a bowl of candy "Trick or Treat!" Nessie said, "Mike smiled and gave Nessie candy lots of it "My aren't you a cute little girl" He stared at me and Edward then continued "Bella is this your little cousin or niece?" I replied "No she's my daughter" Then he looked paralyzed then he said " Edward's the dad?! Bella! How could you!" Edward replied, "She is my wife" and I smiled and said " I love Edward Mike" Mike replied, "I thought we had something special!" I was about to reply but Nessie already did " Sorry uncle Mike but my mom is not a two timer! Thanks for the candy though" he said , "Your welcome kiddo" and closed the door then Nessie said she wanted to go to my other friends house and we did all of my friends said "Oh how cute Bella congratulations when's Reneesme's birthday invite us!" except for the boys who said , " Oh uh that's great but don't rush into things next timeso you wont miss a special someone" I kinda got mad cause Im already married and they are still hitting on me…. Anyway it was time for Reneesme to go to Jacob's house she hopped out and went to the door and knocked the door and Jake's father went out and told Nessie to enter from the window I saw Jake give her a huge chocolate bar and a shiny necklace then they both went out together toward our car racing then Jake scooped Nessie up and placed her on the backseat "thanksJakey" Nessie replied, thenJake's dad screamed and Jake went there and only to realize that his father found a tuft of fur Edward told me I laughed and Nessie blushed and laughed. We went to back to Carlisle's place and Nessie received cotton candy from Emmett and Rosalie , a huge pack of Rock Candy from Alice and Jasper, a big pack of Toblerone(chocolate candy) from Esme and Carlisle and a huge stuff toy bunny and a huge life size chocolate easter bunny from Charlie then Nessie started to feel sleepy so she said good night to every one and we(Edward, Me and Nessie) went to our house we stuffed our fridge with Reneesme's candies and we had one more gift for her a new rocking horse then she played with it then she fell asleep I picked her up and placed her in her crib and me and Edward where hunting we hunted the forest of over populated animals and went back to our home and prepared food for Reneesme now its all for magical creatures to rest….THE END


End file.
